Prophecies
by 4Eirlys
Summary: Spin Off from Merlin's Guide as to Why You Shouldn't be Voldemort. Here I'll post COMPLETED PROPHECIES that I create and use in MGWYSV. It's to help readers have all versions all in one place. Chapter One - Sorting Hat's Prophecy... 'Now do you see the pain now clear in those beautiful, deep deep eyes? But that's not all no sir it isn't, for he still had to cope with more goodbyes'


**Hello everybody, 4Eirlys here!**

 **First thing first; THIS IS NOT A PUBLICITY SCHEME! I am simply acting out on the goodness of my heart :)**

 **FOR THOSE WHO KNOW ME; I am assuming that you are a fan of my story (or at least, have read it and are curious) about MGWYSV. If you have read my story, you would know that I am addicted to riddles and have made multiple prophecies.**

 **After taking pity on you, my poor readers, I have decided to post the full length Prophecies here. Thus, you will be able to access them whenever instead of having to look for a specific chapter, and can reference it to my story if you ever feel like trying to guess the ending.**

 **FOR THOSE WHO ARE LOST AND ARE NEW TO 4EIRLYS; I am the author** **of the Harry Potter and Merlin crossover story; 'Merlin's Guide as to Why You Shouldn't be Voldemort'. Feel free to read the following post(s) but I feel the need to warn you that you might not fully understand what is happening. That is not to say that you won't enjoy it, for it tells a story in its own way. If you're sense of curiousity arises, feel free to check out my story. I must warn you; the beginning is a bit slow but it soon picks up. If you want to read it, either click on my profile and scroll down, or return to the crossover page and scroll down. I should be near the top.**

 **Name of the Prophecy; The Sorting Hat's Prophecy**

 **First Apperance; Chapter Eight - The Sorting Hat**

 **Status - Completed**

 **Information - This Prophecy is about Hogwarts and the Founders. Specifically the _Fifth Founder;_ Merlin. Especially in the second half, it will talk about the BIG REVEAL. I suppose in a way, it details Merlin's life. In the first half, it talks about his life with the Founders before talking about the future at Hogwarts. Then, it describes all of the people that he has lost to those who are judging Merlin for not telling them who he was. Finally, it foretells the future; a grim one...**

 _Once there were four people,_

 _Who came together to start anew,_

 _They built a school for magic great,_

 _To teach everything they knew._

* * *

 _These four people are the great founders,_

 _Powerful magic users in their time,_

 _Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin,_

 _At the peak of their prime._

* * *

 _But did you know, there was a fifth,_

 _That came from time of old,_

 _He rose up from the lowest depths_

 _And then put time on hold._

* * *

 _He taught the four new founders,_

 _Of magic both new and old,_

 _And watched as they completed tasks,_

 _With eyes that glowed hot gold_

* * *

 _After a while, he could not stay,_

 _For risk of secrets being known,_

 _So hid deep within shadows big,_

 _Whilst great seeds were being sown._

* * *

 _Founders four, did not fare well,_

 _Without their mentor great,_

 _Soon fought and argued, bickered with hate,_

 _Not heeding the warning bells._

* * *

 _Then one day, the last straw,_

 _And Slytherin lost the fight,_

 _So took off, into the night,_

 _And left his friends behind._

* * *

 _His mentor followed, though thick and thin,_

 _And finally confronted his pupil,_

 _Then battled hard, long and brutal,_

 _Before telling him of his great secret._

* * *

 _But Slytherin still, did not return,_

 _For pride was his one big fault,_

 _However hard his guide tried,_

 _He would never leave his side._

* * *

 _But one day, the awful happened,_

 _And Slytherin got a chill,_

 _Lying there, heaved his final breath,_

 _His master there as he greeted death._

* * *

 _The mentor had lost another friend,_

 _And fate had finally gone too far,_

 _So he withdrew from the world,_

 _And waited for the shining star._

* * *

 _The end approaches, the time is near,_

 _To end his eternal rest,_

 _He rallies forth, as from the sphere,_

 _The future he sees appears._

* * *

 _So if you see him, do not be afraid_

 _For help is finally at hand,_

 _As he walks alone, protecting this place,_

 _Please help him all you can._

* * *

 _His oldest enemy, of friend once good,_

 _Arises from the dead,_

 _In one final battle, the deed will be done,_

 _And the debt will be repaid._

* * *

 _Hogwarts is in danger,_

 _From external, deadly foes,_

 _And we must reunite inside her,_

 _Or we'll crumble as we close._

* * *

 _But heed my words, and listen wisely,_

 _For change is up ahead,_

 _My final sentence, is all important,_

 _Some people change, when they are dead._

* * *

 _An old man will appear,_

 _Armed with a staff and fate,_

 _They will meet in the great hall,_

 _As they discuss his long, long wait._

* * *

 _The Guardian will come,_

 _To offer a warning and advice,_

 _A trade she says, to heal the damage,_

 _A life for a life, but don't think twice._

* * *

 _Not counting of course,_

 _The ghost of Caster's past,_

 _Who came as a spirit once before,_

 _And wrecked havoc till stopped with great force._

* * *

 _This King of a great city gone by,_

 _Will travel these halls as he perfects vengeance,_

 _Do not think this doesn't concern you,_

 _For on evil he is endless._

* * *

 _The only way to stop him,_

 _Is to gain the Caster's help,_

 _Either force him back using the horn,_

 _Or pure magic will destroy his form._

* * *

 _When the day comes,_

 _And two allies enter this home,_

 _One to kill, the other to conquer,_

* * *

 _Wandering free, they will roam._

 _One seeks to kill the 'Golden One',_

 _One seeks to have revenge,_

 _One seeks to right the wrong that reigned_

 _One seeks to better things till the end._

* * *

 _The battle approaches, so the Master called,_

 _In an old, old cry, of the ancient tongue,_

 _And the two beings answered,_

 _From across earth and time._

* * *

 _The Brethren came, as called, as summoned,_

 _When change was near,_

 _Sensing the need, the want so great,_

 _To eradicate fear._

* * *

 _One was gold, the other white,_

 _Each as old as the oldest might,_

 _They came as asked, to fight for light,_

 _Coming in the 'dead' of night._

* * *

 _The white one, youngest of them all,_

 _A time when thought all creatures were dead_

 _Commanded was she, by Master young,_

 _To hatch from the egg and come into the sun._

* * *

 _Her name is Aithusa,_

 _Meaning, The Light of The Sun,_

 _Which the gold one confirms,_

 _Is a sign of what's to come._

* * *

 _She once sided with the bad,_

 _Tricked into it, was she,_

 _Her heart pure, never with hate._

 _She just longed to be free._

* * *

 _Imprisoned for years,_

 _Only with the mad Witch,_

 _Bonded through events,_

 _Beaten for the slightest twitch._

* * *

 _The gold one was old,_

 _Older than his Master,_

 _Born in a time,_

 _Ten hundred years before the Caster._

* * *

 _Tricked into capture,_

 _Stuck there for twenty five years,_

 _Till one day Emrys reached the city,_

 _He helped to face his deepest fears._

* * *

 _His looks are innocent,_

 _But do not be deceived,_

 _He is far, far older,_

 _Then conceived to be._

* * *

 _The man you see is Immortal,_

 _Cursed with living through Time,_

 _Watching all he loved fall around him,_

 _Yet never dying, stuck full in his prime._

* * *

 _You think you can judge him?_

 _When he did not tell you of his past?_

 _You think you are worthy enough,_

 _Gathered here after the big blast?_

* * *

 _Well you are wrong,_

 _If you do such a thing,_

 _He has suffered much,_

 _And all your comments sting._

* * *

 _Pah! You say, He had still lied,_

 _But the truth was always there in his eyes._

 _Why didn't you look, to truly see?_

 _The answer is you weren't that wise._

* * *

 _Just look at the eyes,_

 _That betrays his sorrows,_

 _Of times gone by and yet to come,_

 _Friends that will never reach the morrow._

* * *

 _The knowledge there is stored to see,_

 _Emotions kept hidden, are there to be free,_

 _With eyes that are far older than their time,_

 _An old man's eyes in a young man's face._

* * *

 _Now I will tell you,_

 _To stop you from doing a terrible thing,_

 _Heed my words, listen me out,_

 _Do not judge until the allotted time runs out._

* * *

 _You think you have suffered?_

 _You think you know all pain?_

 _If you took on this man's scars_

 _You will never, ever stay sane._

* * *

 _Magic was outlawed,_

 _In times of old,_

 _Still he lived there,_

 _Not minding the danger,_

 _Given himself no care._

* * *

 _A peasant at birth,_

 _But King status at heart,_

 _Has the title of lord,_

 _Honoured by all._

* * *

 _His True Love died in his arms,_

 _Only together for a short, short time,_

 _Killed by his best friend,_

 _Although it wasn't his fault,_

 _Still, he did not give him the blame._

* * *

 _His father died before his eyes,_

 _After only knowing him for three days, maybe two._

 _He had been run out of the kingdom,_

 _Chased for being what he was,_

 _Yet still he gave his life,_

 _For the son of his- and his son's- bane._

* * *

 _His first ever friend,_

 _The first to find out,_

 _Did not judge him or betray him,_

 _Instead, offered him the catch of trout._

* * *

 _Then after he returned,_

 _To save the village he once lived,_

 _The man's life he gave to save,_

 _The reason for the secrets made._

* * *

 _The Mentor for the boy,_

 _Was one of great wisdom,_

 _He had survived the purge,_

 _In plain sight but hidden._

* * *

 _He smuggled children,_

 _Out of danger,_

 _One fatal mistake,_

 _Which he regretted later._

* * *

 _A job with the medicines,_

 _Lost his True Love to the rules,_

 _But carried on, helping others,_

 _Never wanting to lose._

* * *

 _He always tried to keep Immortal's secret,_

 _From those who wanted to know,_

 _Was even tortured for it,_

 _But still, unwillingly he let it go._

* * *

 _Or maybe it was his most loyal friend,_

 _One which everybody knows._

 _But never has a story been retold so wrong,_

 _As his story flows and goes._

* * *

 _The loyal friend gave up his lover,_

 _For loyal and noble was he,_

 _Never taking credit for his actions,_

 _A very good friend indeed._

* * *

 _Then one day, a dreadful deed,_

 _And a sacrifice is due,_

 _The Master was going to give his life,_

 _To stop the King from doing so too._

* * *

 _But this brave man, a Knight was he,_

 _Thought this was a grievance too great,_

 _So stepped through the veil,_

 _That was torn between worlds,_

 _Waving goodbye as he entered the gate._

* * *

 _Yet he was resurrected later,_

 _To do a deed he would not normally do,_

 _To commit adultery with the woman he loved,_

 _And to make sure it sealed her fate._

* * *

 _After this action was followed through,_

 _He received the order to die,_

 _So killed himself without a thought,_

 _But woke up when the master cried._

* * *

 _The Master set his friend beside the lake,_

 _In a boat decorated by flowers,_

 _The man's eyes opened, one final last time,_

 _And whispered "I'm so sorry, my friend, I tried"_

* * *

 _Now do you see the pain now clear?_

 _In those beautiful, deep, deep eyes,_

 _But that is not all, no sir it isn't,_

 _For he still had to cope with more goodbyes..._

* * *

 _A drunkard great was a friend of his,_

 _Who had a kind, good soul,_

 _Then went to try and save his King,_

 _From the dark, unwelcome role._

* * *

 _Sadly he failed in his quest,_

 _Tortured and tortured until his death,_

 _Whilst all along, another friend heard his cries,_

 _Tied up to a tree, took one massive breath,_

 _And pulled himself out of the sticky mess,_

 _He ran to where his best friend laid,_

 _Cradled his head as the life drained away._

* * *

 _Another friend, once gentle, once kind,_

 _Never knew of the Magic in her heart,_

 _It came unbidden, raw and pure,_

 _She tried to stop it, but no one's that smart._

* * *

 _In the beginning she was innocent,_

 _A Natural Seer, the future she dreamed,_

 _Although never knowing if they were true or false,_

 _She tried to stop other's terrible fates._

* * *

 _She helped to thwart evil,_

 _Many, many, times,_

 _She saved a village, a boy's life, a city,_

 _And never once regretted the crime._

* * *

 _Meeting her sister,_

 _Who she didn't know existed,_

 _Slowly changed her world,_

 _As her sister encouraged,_

 _She grew more twisted._

* * *

 _An enchantment was placed upon her,_

 _A curse to kill a city,_

 _The Immortal was at a crossroads,_

 _Save the city, the people, the kingdom,_

 _Or save the girl, his friend?_

* * *

 _What would you do?_

 _If put in that place?_

 _Would you save one of your best friends?_

 _Would you accept the fate?_

* * *

 _The Caster knew what was about to come,_

 _And the fate in which it ended,_

 _So he did the only thing he could,_

 _He poisoned the girl, then tended._

* * *

 _He held her dying, in his arms_

 _Where she asked him 'Why? What for?'_

 _He couldn't answer, as tears fell,_

 _Watching her fade once more._

* * *

 _Her sister came,_

 _And cried with grief,_

 _And the Master did a deal._

 _He would tell the potion's name,_

 _If she would lift the curse._

* * *

 _Immediately, she complied,_

 _Lifting the enchantment at once,_

 _Willingly, the Master gave the word,_

 _As they disappeared, the view blurred._

* * *

 _Driven mad by her sister's death,_

 _Then captured with Aithusa in haste,_

 _She fought for the royal rights,_

 _Right until her last breath._

* * *

 _Or maybe her half brother,_

 _A Prince, a King, a legend among men,_

 _The Master's best friend,_

 _Even though the Master was a servant._

* * *

 _They went though it all,_

 _Though thick and thin,_

 _As they lost their comrades,_

 _Still trying to make wrongs right,_

 _And to make friends with their foes._

* * *

 _Came the dreadful day,_

 _When the King rode out to battle,_

 _His half sister, her allies,_

 _A wayward Knight/Druid._

* * *

 _Emrys was trapped in the cave,_

 _Where his enemy had tricked him into,_

 _When he arrived, he was too late,_

 _The boy had killed his friend._

* * *

 _He rescued the King,_

 _Then off he went,_

 _Trying to make him well._

* * *

 _His Magic revealed,_

 _He tried to heal,_

 _But the King would not allow._

* * *

 _The King found out,_

 _Yet still he did not falter,_

 _When the choice was given._

* * *

 _Emrys did not yield,_

 _Instead took him to a lake,_

 _Determined to save his 'Brother' in arms,_

 _Determined to stop fate._

* * *

 _But alas! They were slowed down,_

 _As he met his Mortal Enemy once more,_

' _I blame myself, for what you've become,'_

 _He proclaimed before,_

 _He stabbed her with a special blade,_

 _She refusing to die,_

 _Tears once more in his eyes,_

 _As she breathed for the last time._

* * *

 _But even though his Brethren was called,_

 _And took them to the lake,_

 _They were too late to change events,_

 _And Death once more appeared._

* * *

 _Tears fell down his face,_

 _As he broke down into sobs,_

 _As his friend said with his dying breath,_

' _Magic is neither bad not good,_

 _I believe you, my old friend'_

* * *

 _So even though tragic events struck,_

 _And the Immortal's heart was torn,_

 _He never once went into the dark,_

 _Always said the label with scorn._

* * *

 _The path he trod was not always clear,_

 _Sometimes he had to make terrible decisions,_

 _To ward off the darkness of fear,_

 _Told to him by seeing great visions._

* * *

 _He walks a thin line,_

 _Between darkness and light,_

 _And if he wobbles, he teeters, he falls,_

 _Then he will succumb to the darkness of night._

* * *

 _Would you be able to hold darkness off?_

 _Would you stay true to the light?_

 _If you're loved ones died around you,_

 _Would you still stay with the right?_

* * *

 _If he did walk down the path of darkness,_

 _Then all of us are doomed,_

 _When his eyes turn black,_

 _With no gold in sight,_

 _Then you know it's better to go back._

* * *

 _None will be able to stop him,_

 _Most will dare not even try,_

 _All will fall beneath him,_

 _As he darkens the midday sky._

* * *

 _Only one will be able to stop him,_

 _And return him to his gentle self,_

 _They will be bold, daring, and compassionate,_

 _But it will indeed require stealth._

* * *

 _Now I hope, I plead, I beg,_

 _That you see what he's gone through,_

 _We could never imagine the pain, the sorrow,_

 _But we could help make it better._

* * *

 _So gather now, around him please,_

 _And make him feel welcome._

 _He served the great King Arthur,_

 _So it would be very helpful;_

* * *

 _To encourage him to let down his defences,_

 _To show him how to love again,_

 _To let him be at peace with himself,_

 _To break the events that are chained._

* * *

 _Remember his friend?_

 _The one who was true and noble?_

 _Do you want to know what his name was?_

 _Or would you judge him like before?_

* * *

 _The man was called Lancelot,_

 _And he tried to defy fate;_

 _But now you judge, you criticise, you hate,_

 _All because of what happened of late._

* * *

 _But let it be known, they are coming back,_

 _And you will treat them with respect,_

 _If you do not, you will answer before them,_

 _The Great and the Mighty, the Bold and the Strength_

* * *

 _So kneel down before him,_

 _Receive his blessing to rise,_

 _Only the ones who are most worthy,_

 _Will have the gift of being wise._

* * *

 ** _So there you are, the first Prophecy! I hoped that you all enjoyed reading it, and feel free to leave reviews or PM if you have any comments or questions. Plot points are welcome, whether negative or positive, and if you have a suggestion or have noticed a consistency._**

 ** _Hwyl, 4Eirlys_**


End file.
